Dragon of Fire
The Dragon of Fire was one of the five Elemental Dragons, and would often appear as a serpent of endless coiling flame. Way of the Dragon, p. 84 Its eyes glowed hot as coals and its breath reeked of sulfur and smoke. It attacked by shooting great gouts of fire from its mouth. ''Clan War: The Clans, p. 56 Creation The Elemental Dragons were created with the universe, as the primal stuff of creation slowly formed into the five basic elements. These Dragons moved among mortals when the Celestial Heavens was much closer to Ningen-do, and took great interest in them. The Dragon of Fire was taken with how the humans could perform great feats of inner strength and inspiration. Rokugan, p. 180 Interaction with Humans The Fire Dragon was a symbol of change and a savage force of unchecked fury. It was the only Celestial being to spend more time in Ningen-do than the Celestial Heavens, and sometimes was seen as a herald of destruction. The touch of the Fire Dragon was responsible for the creation of many prophets. Fortunes & Winds, pp. 74-75 Flight of the Dragons In 1127 during the Clan War, several Black Scrolls were opened, disturbing the Celestial Order. The Elemental Dragons withdrew from Rokugan and their Oracles went into hiding. Time of the Void, p. 33 Fall of the Age of Man In 1132 Hitomi sent the child of the Ki-Rin to seek the Dragons and bring their power back to the Empire. As they returned, the Age of Man began to fall, restoring to the Age of Myth. Restoring the Age of Myth (Soul of the Empire flavor) The dragons involved themselves in the War Against Shadow and in 1133 carried the last of Rokugan's greatest heroes toward Volturnum's gates. Temples of the Crow Seven Dragons (Soul of the Empire storyback) Seikitsu Pass When Lord Yakamo wished the rubble of Seikitsu Pass to be cleared, the Dragon of Fire smote the area with his tail, sending a meteor from the sky, which hit the previously collapsed pass. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 40 Residence in Ningen-do The Dragon of Fire took residence in the mountains of the Great Climb, but in 1158 a volcano eruption woke it, rising to see what had caused a disturbance there. Fortunes & Winds, p. 74 The event forced the Kitsuki and Mirumoto to leave their homes and migrated to Ki-Rin's Shrine. Glimpse of the Unicorn (Spirit Wars flavor) The Dragon returned to the Celestial Heavens to confer with its kin. Toshi Ranbo In 1169 the Dragon of Fire was summoned by Isawa Ochiai using the Egg of the Void. The Phoenix ended the fighting at the capital, and the Dragon sat over the city as if lending it's authority to the Phoenix. The True Test, Part Three, by the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team Eventually Ochiai realized the Dragon could not be used to hold the capital forever, and allowed it to return to Tengoku. At the Heart of the Empire, by Brian Yoon The Will of Heaven In 1170, the Dragons, tired of Man's rule of the Heavens, exerted their will upon Tengoku. The Seven Fortunes allowed the Dragon of Jade and the Dragon of Obsidian to replace Hida Yakamo as Lord Sun and Hitomi as Lord Moon respectively. The other Dragons, save the Dragon of Thunder, left mankind to cement their power. Scenes from the Empire IV, by Brian Yoon Thunder expelled from Tengoku Despite the Elemental Dragons' purge of all non-fortune, non-Emperor mortals in the heavens, the Dragon of Thunder did not wish Yoritomo to be cast out of Tengoku. The Dragons allowed Otaku Kamoko to stay in Tengoku as Shinjo's substitute until Shinjo's return, but they would not allow Yoritomo to remain because he had no divine patron. Thunder, feeling that Yoritomo was worthy of being allowed to remain, gave up a part of its own divinity to make Yoritomo a rightful resident of the heavens. Thunder was cast down and Yoritomo was allowed to live in Tengoku permanently. Preparations, Part I, by Rusty Priske and Shawn Carman See also * Fire Dragon/CW Meta External References * Fire Dragon (Imperial) * Dragon of Fire Exp (Soul of the Empire) * Fire Dragon Exp2 (Khan's Defiance) * Fire Dragon's Guidance (The Plague War) * Fire Dragon Exp3 (Twenty Festivals) Category:Dragons Category:Tengoku